


Cheating

by Telstar (Altopiano)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altopiano/pseuds/Telstar





	Cheating

Not being able to take your eyes off someone isn’t cheating.

Cuddling and squishing and even kissing them at every opportunity – that isn’t cheating either. It’s what you do when you bond with someone, when you’re closer than brothers.

People who cheat are contemptible. They think they can live a double life, and no-one will ever know. They justify, rationalize, compartmentalize.

That’s not me. I’m Mr Honest, Mr Upfront, Mr So-Not-In-Denial – well, what’s to deny? Nothing! A big, fat, empty nothing. There’s nothing going on.

Nothing to hurt her.

Because whatever it is we’re doing, it most definitely isn’t cheating.


End file.
